Axel Wood
by HellzLittleAngel
Summary: Axel Wood: The Demon Barber of the Fleet Street. The final scene. Rated T for violence/gore.


"Die! God in heaven, die!" Demyx screams, kicking his leg. The corpse that had latched onto his pants finally let go, slowly letting its head rest on the cold, blood-stained floor. Its eyes stay open though – watching, waiting, resting...

The dirty-blonde stares in disgust at the corpse. It looks like Judge Xemnas. _Guess Axel finally succeeded, _he thinks. His eyes dart across the second corpse, and then the third, only to feel his breath catch in his throat. "You..." _He _lied there, messy, dirt-and-blood-stained hair covering his closed eyes. There is a faint cut circling his throat, which Demyx decides had been Axel's mark.

Footsteps could be heard behind the metal door, traveling down the steps, almost as if the person is taking their time. _I have to get rid of him, quick! _He thinks, fear coursing through his veins. The dirty-blonde sprints across the room, leaning down and picking up the corpse. It smells like fish, salt, and metal, but he ignores the gag that crawls up his throat and he begins dragging it across the floor, inching closer and closer to the furnace.

All of a sudden, the heavy, metal door close by him shoots open, and the familiar redhead steps into the room, his eyes narrowing at his partner.

"Why did you scream?" The redhead asks.

"It was grabbin' on to my pants, but it's finished now, " Demyx says, out of breath while he tries to hide the corpse's face from Axel.

"I'll take care of it. Open the door," Axel commands, walking towards him. Demyx ignores the command and continues to drag the dead body, wishing in all of his gut that Axel doesn't recognize the being. That he doesn't even look at it.

"Open the door, I said!" Demyx feels his arm being shoves harshly away from the corpse. Axel's cold green eyes are narrowing at Demyx's soft blue ones, as if simply _daring _the mullet-headed blonde to ignore him again. Nonetheless, the dirty-blonde walks over to the furnace and tugs on the cool iron door - finally opening it up. He felt the fire lick at his soft skin, making him hiss and jump back.

Axel rolls his eyes at his partner's pathetic attempt to do something right and looks down at the corpse. _Another bloody body, _he thinks, leaning down to pick it up.

The light of the fire inside the furnace gives Axel a better view of his earlier victim. Though hair covers its face, his eyebrows come together. _That hair,_ he thinks. The redhead takes slow steps towards the dead body, trying to get a closer look at it. _Why does it look so familiar? _Demyx takes notice of Axel's slow movements and he can feel his heart beating faster and faster in his chest. _Please don't let Axel recognize it, _he thinks, _please, don't..._

Hesitating, the redhead leans down and stretches out his hand, brushing away the hair from corpse's face. He catches his breath._ It can't be... _he thinks, letting his hand rest on the being's shoulder and gently nudging him so the corpse lies on its back. His mouth slowly drops.

"'Don't I know you?' He said..." Axel says too quiet than normal, his eyes studying the familiar facial features. "You knew he lived."

"I was only thinkin' of you." Demyx's lip trembles, his voice coming out soft as well.

Axel looks up, green eyes meeting blue. "You lied to me."

"_No, not lied at all, no I never lied," _Demyx inches towards his future lover, watching him with comforting eyes, his voice singing with a certain tone of sorrow.

"_Roxas..." _

"_Said he took a poison, he did, never said that he died,"_

"_I've come home again," _Those soft, green eyes looked down at his dead lover.

"_Poor thing, he lived, but it left him weak in the head, all he did for months was just lie there in bed,"_

"_Roxas..."_

"_Should've been in the hospital, would up in Bedlam instead, poor thing,"_

"_Oh my, God..." _Axel fees his legs lifting up, the corpse of his lover lying still on the blood-stained floor. Demyx stands not far behind him, watching the back of his future husband's hair – how spiky and red it looks. Beautiful – like flames.

"_Better you think he was dead, yes, I lied because I love you!"_

"_Roxas..."_

"_I'd be twice the husband he was, I love you!"_

"_What have I done...!"_

"_Could that thing have cared for you like me?"_

Abruptly, the redhead turned around, his eyes not hiding any malicious glints and his signature smirk returning, causing Demyx to jump back in terror and take a few amount of steps back,_"Mr. Demyx, you're a bloody wonder, eminently practical as always, as you've said repeatedly there's little point in dwelling on the past-"_

"_Do you mean it?" _The dirty-blonde's eyes both hold doubt, yet excitement.

"_-Now come here, my love!" _

"_Everything I did I swear, I thought it was only for the best," _

"_Not a thing to fear, my love," _Axel motions Demyx to come closer, that smirk growing, his malicious eyes growing wider in anticipation.

"_Believe me,"_

"_What's dead, is dead!"_

"_Can we, still be, married?" _By now, Axel held Demyx close to him, one arm wrapped around the others waist while their hands intertwined. Demyx hadn't even minded the blood that stained his fingers. He smiled brightly and excitedly.

"_The history of the world, my pet," _They begin dancing fast – bodies close and their feet leading them in just circles.

"_Oh, Mr. Wood, oh, Mr. Wood, leave it to me!" _The dirty-blonde sings, keeping up with the pace.

"_Is learn forgiveness and try to forget!" _

"_By the sea, Mr. Wood, we'll be comfy cosy, by the sea, Mr. Wood, where there's no one nosy!" _As they enjoy themselves, Demyx doesn't seem to notice Axel is leading them closer and closer to the open flames in the furnace.

"_And life is the alive, my dear, so let's keep living it!"_

Demyx caught along to the words and sang along with his future husband; his future lover, _"Just keep living it; really living it!"_

Axel assured himself he had a tight grip on his least favorite blonde and as the spin of the dance faces towards the fire, he picks up Demyx and tosses him into the furnace in one swift movement. He could hear skin being burnt almost instantly and the metal being pressed against Demyx's skin. Along with the poor blonde's screams.

While the burned being screams in unbelievable pain, Axel takes a second to admire how sexy Demyx looks when he's burning along with the fire, and then reaches for the iron door; giving his "lover" a cold smirk and slamming the iron door shut; peeking through the small slit. His eyes were dark and narrow, and his signature smile had disappeared into a tight frown. He enjoyed the watch of his "partner" burning, the fire licking the skin away and the screams that were muffled by the iron. Taking one last look, he pulls the small cover over the slit and latches it back up.

Now that Demyx's screams died out, Axel turns to the love of his life. He takes guilty steps towards the stilled body, dropping the knife he had once held in his hand in the process, and finally dropped to his knees. With as much strength as he can muster up, his arms carefully wrap around his beautiful husband and pull him up into Axel's arms – head resting on his lap.

"_There was a barber and his wife," _Axel sings, tears refusing to leave his eyes, _"and she was beautiful..." _Faintly, Axel could hear a sewer cover be placed onto the ground, but at that very moment he could care less. He knew who crawled out of the sewer anyway. No surprise there. _"A foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life," _Zexion lifts himself out of the sewer hole, his eyes darting to Axel, a firm frown on his face. _"And she was beautiful, and she was virtuous," _

The small, slate-haired teenager crawled on all fours to the knife Axel had dropped earlier. Then, in one swift movement, he picked himself up to his feet and walked over to Axel, right behind him, just standing there.

"_and he was..."_

With a flick of his wrist, Zexion drew the razor over Axel's neck. Blood begins tumbling down the redhead's neck, dripping over and into the clothes he wore. Zexion watches in anger, not satisfied enough as Axel slowly begins slumping downward, leering over his husband. With not much to do left, the slate-haired teen walks out of the room.

Axel can barely think anymore. His head slumps over his husband's face; his own blood dribbling and trickling down Roxas's face; nose, cheek, lips...

All the redhead can do is stare, the guilt digging him deeper into death's grasp, but he didn't mind it all. He deserves it.

The blood gathers on the floor, leaving both his lover and himself in a pool of red rubies.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd, nor its songs, and I definitely do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters.

_So, what do you guys think? Yeah, it's the final scene of Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of the Fleet Street, but I was watching the movie for the fifth time in a row and I started thinking of Axel being Sweeney and Roxas being his "wife". Oh, another thing: I REALLY want to write a story based on the movie with Axel and Roxas and Demyx being the characters, but I didn't think anyone would want to read it, so if you want me to write the **whole **story, then please send me a review asking me just that. _

_Do that, and you'll also figure out why Axel called Roxas his "wife" and why he said "she" instead of "he". ;D Unless you're smart enough to figure it out._

_Please review~  
_


End file.
